A Birthday to Remember
by butterflymask1978
Summary: One shot. Dean Winchester's plans to surprise his girlfriend on her birthday don't exactly turn out the way he wanted.


_**Written as a birthday present for a friend, February 2010.**_

* * *

"You got the rest of the stuff," Dean asked his brother as he stuffed his bag in the trunk. He checked his watch before looking to his brother.

They had just gotten done with a hunt and normally both boys would be heading back to hotel to fight over the hot water in the shower, but tonight Dean had other plans. He tried to conceal the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth so that Sam wouldn't be suspicious.

"Yeah," Sam replied stowing a bag full of guns and various other hunting paraphernalia in the trunk before slamming it shut.

"Good," Dean replied, shoving his hand into his pocket and pulling out the keys to the Impala. "Take her back to the hotel and uh…don't wait up." He tossed the keys to Sam, who caught them and arched a brow at his brother.

"Hot date?"

"The hottest," Dean smiled.

Sam rolled his eyes and slid behind the wheel. "Can I give you a ride?"

"Nah. I'll hoof it. S'not too far from here."

"Suit yourself." Sam shrugged and slammed the driver's side door, the car's engine roaring to life. "Oh, Dean?"

Dean turned to face his brother. "What?"

"Don't forget to wear a raincoat. Wouldn't want to need a prescription for Herpexia," Sam giggled.

"I will shoot you if you don't drive away, chuckles," Dean replied through gritted teeth.

Sam laughed, waving as he drove off. Dean glared at the dwindling tail lights until the Impala was out of sight before continuing on with his planned night.

He stopped at a few stores to pick up some supplies before heading over to his destination.

When Dean arrived the house was dark. He checked his watch and smiled. Cindy wouldn't be home from work for about another hour. He smiled wider thinking of how surprised she would be to come home and find him waiting for her. It will be a birthday she'll never forget.

* * *

Cindy was lying on her couch dozing. She'd stayed home from work to just relax. She didn't feel like dealing with her cranky residents in the nursing home on her birthday. She'd called in and lounged around the whole night.

She had just started to drift off when she heard someone at the front door. Her eyes snapped open when she heard the sound of the lock being jiggled.

Someone was picking her lock!

Swinging her legs over the edge of the couch she stood and grabbed the first thing she could as she crept toward the door. The lock finally clicked as it finally unlocked and the door slowly swung open.

Cindy, who had been hiding as best she could, stepped out when the dark form of a man stepped over the threshold and lashed out with the umbrella she had grabbed.

"What the hell," Dean exclaimed, as he was hit with the umbrella in the face.

He dropped the bags he'd been carrying, throwing his hands up to prevent the umbrella from smacking him across the nose again. The bottle of champagne he'd bought for the night crashed to the floor, splashing all over his boots.

"Cindy, what are you doing home?"

"What the hell are you doing breaking into my house," Cindy demanded, turning on the lights finally.

"Happy birthday," Dean said giving a rueful smile and motioning to the floor.

She groaned when she saw the mess of broken glass, champagne puddles and shattered flowers scattered at Dean's feet.

"Dean Winchester," she sighed. "If you had told me you were in town I wouldn't have whacked you in the face with my damn umbrella."

She cupped his face with her hands and examined his nose. It was red and there was a small gash that was already scabbing over. She touched the spot gently and he took her hand, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"But that's the reason I love ya so much, baby," he smirked. "You're feisty and keep me on my toes."

Cindy chuckled and smacked his chest. "I know damn well why you love me and it has nothing to do with keeping you on your toes," she smiled. "Come on. Let's get some ice for that nose before you clean up the mess you made."

* * *

Later that night once the mess had been cleaned up and the house had been locked up Cindy and Dean lay in bed, limbs entwined and their bodies coated in a thin sheen of sweat. Cindy lay with her head on Dean's chest, listening to the sounds of his heart coming back down to a resting rate.

"You know this isn't exactly how I had planned tonight," Dean murmured.

"Oh? You mean you didn't plan to wind up in my bed," she asked.

Dean chuckled, kissing the crown of her head. "Well, yes, but I intended for tonight to be a birthday you wouldn't forget."

Cindy propped herself up on her elbow. "Silly boy," she giggled, her fingers dancing down his bare chest. "Do you think it's every day that a man breaks into my house with the intention of surprising me for my birthday." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. "Dean, this is definitely a birthday I will never forget."

Dean smiled and pulled her close, kissing the tip of her nose. "Good."

He settled back on the pillows, closing his eyes. His mind was scrambling for an explanation for Sam about the new gash on his face, but sleep was slowly overcoming all coherent thought. He finally gave in, allowing himself to relax as he held Cindy close to him. Contentedly he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
